A Severely Luscious Affair
by Joywriter
Summary: A oneshot of a longstanding affair between Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Set two years after Voldemort first attacks Harry. Rated for sexual content.


**A Severely Luscious Affair**

**Set two years after Voldemort first attacks Harry. A one-shot of a long-standing affair between S. Snape and L. Malfoy.**

**Contains sexual content.**

Zealous at the potential that can only be found in the repose of summer, Snape removed several herbs and bottled oddities from the store cupboard and tossed them into his black traveling bag. Exams had just finished the week before, and he was glad to be rid of the lot of untalented, undisciplined students he had had the misfortune of teaching that year. He had been so willing to hone his craft when he was a student. What has happened to the desire for knowledge in today's youth? There had been several times when he would have rather flung the textbook and cauldrons into a corner and taken the class for a round or two of the Snape philosophy. He was sure that after a few sessions of that, Hogwarts would be in the best shape since the school had been founded.

But there's no point to dwell on that now, he thought. The sun is shining, term is over, and there are other places to be. Snape finished packing his bag and placed it on his bed, and after the end of term feast, he'd be free to enjoy two glorious months away from Hogwarts.

"Why do you stay at that school?" spat Lucius after taking a long drink from his goblet. "We both know your talents would be better used elsewhere. After all you did for –" his voice trailed off as he became aware that nearby ears may be listening. He lowered his voice and continued. "You should be head of the Defense at the Ministry. You've got tremendous skill and you could really be an asset. And the pay is several times more than you make teaching vacuous minds for ten months of the year."

Snape eyed him. This wasn't the first time Lucius had suggested his brilliant mind was going to waste within the castle dungeons.

"Do you see any credence in instinct?" Snape asked evasively as he turned his attentions to his goblet.

Lucius looked as though he couldn't believe what he had just heard and waved a dismissive hand through the air. "That's little more than a Muggle equivalent of Divination, and even less reliable, which isn't saying much. A branch of useless, archaic magic used by people who have no business studying the subject."

Snape paused for a moment to absorb Lucius's blatant response. "I'll be the first to admit that there are days when I'd rather be anywhere else than in front of a classroom. But I have been in situations much worse than that," Snape said, a shadow passing over his features. "And my instincts tell me that there may be a chance that being a teacher will have been to my benefit."

"What are you getting at?" Lucius asked in a tone that suggested Snape had gone mad.

Snape took a drink of pale blue liquid from his goblet. "I'm just saying that given our collective histories, I'm confident in saying that occupying a post as Potions Master would be better than being in a position of power at the Ministry. Just because he's… gone… and we've taken every measure to cover our tracks doesn't mean something won't come up in the future."

Lucius chuckled condescendingly as he shifted his weight in his rickety wooden chair. "If I may be so bold, Severus, we are both brilliant men, and after all we have seen, we are still alive."

"Brilliant or not, you seem to be overlooking one small but very crucial detail. The most brilliant, most powerful wizard in centuries was annihilated by a defenseless child. If that can happen, we are certainly not immune to blowback, no matter how cautious we are."

Lucius's jovial expression was deflated by Snape's words. Snape knew he was right, and so did Lucius.

"For now, I think we should be thankful that we are no longer under his control and just get on with our lives," Snape said before taking another drink.

Lucius said nothing and both men looked around the bar. Many nights they had sat in the back corner talking, and even though it was a dingy place, spirits were higher in recent months. There was a sense of peace knowing that Lord Voldemort was no longer a threat to anyone, and everyone was breathing easier.

Snape turned his gaze back to Lucius. Although both were always clad in black, his glowing white hair was a stark contrast from Snape's ebony hair. It was something that always crossed Snape's mind. "How's Draco?"

Lucius smiled. "He's growing fast. Nearly three now."

"You should bring him and Narcissa by over the holidays," Snape suggested.

Lucius thought for a moment. "Yes, that's definitely feasible." He swirled the last mouthful of his drink in his goblet as though deliberately stalling. "Speaking of where you live…"

Their eyes met. Neither offered the words to complete the sentence, but both understood with perfect clarity what was meant by it.

Snape lowered his gaze. "I know you don't quite understand my concern, as I am not married or otherwise attached, but what about your wife? Does she suspect anything?"

"She knows you and I spend a great deal of time together. And I think that's to our benefit. From what I gather, the common tactic followed by those who have affairs is to deny any involvement with another. I, however, have made it very clear that you and I are associates who share many common interests and pursuits, which greatly lessens our chances of being discovered," Lucius explained.

Snape rose from his chair, tipped the barman, and turned to Lucius. "Shall we, then?"

Both men stepped outside and Disapparated, both reappearing within close proximity to each other on Spinner's End, the cobblestone lane that led to Snape's home. They squinted in the bright light as their eyes had still not adjusted from being in the dark tavern all afternoon.

A warm summer's breeze blew between the crooked houses, most of which were abandoned, and whisked their hair about their faces. The hot sun beat down on them, their bodies radiating heat beneath their black robes. Snape stole a glance at Lucius, whose brow glistened with sweat.

Several times before, Lucius had expressed on no uncertain terms that a man of such caliber shouldn't be holed up in a ruin of a house. "You deserve a decent house with servants, like Narcissa and I." Much to Snape's relief, Lucius didn't resurrect the subject at present.

They arrived on the doorstep and Snape extracted a long brass key from his cloak. He unlocked the door and moved aside to allow Lucius to enter. The house bore signs of a year's neglect.

"Make yourself comfortable," Snape said as he removed his cloak. Lucius followed suit, removing his gloves as well.

"I'm going to freshen up," Lucius said, brushing his silver locks from his face.

Snape went to the kitchen and busied himself with pouring wine into two goblets. He drank deeply from his and placed the other on a dusty metal table positioned between two aging black chairs. He sat down and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his suit. He shifted his weight beneath the constriction of his pants, his body tingled under the effects of his third drink. Or was it anticipation, and knowing that Lucius wasn't far away?

Snape heard the turn of the bathroom doorknob and watched Lucius enter confidently and sat down opposite him, taking his drink in hand.

For a few moments Lucius and Snape stared at each other in silence. It usually began this way, sharing a drink whilst suppressing both words and desire until the last drops of delicious liquid rolled onto their tongues.

Lucius set down his empty glass, his eyes unmoving as they bore into Snape's.

"I know that look," Snape said, tapping his finger on the glass.

Lucius smiled. "How long has it been, Severus?"

Snape lowered his gaze. "Last summer."

A flicker of pity glazed over his eyes. "You must be coming apart," Lucius said sadly.

Snape chortled dismissively. "I wouldn't be much of a man if I didn't possess the knowledge of how to…" Snape eyes bore into Lucius's "…bring my desires to satiety."

Lucius got up and sat down on the arm of Snape's chair. He took his finger and traced the outline of Snape's face. Slowly, Lucius pressed his lips against Snape's, whose glass fell to the floor and shattered.

Lucius drew away. They stared at each other hungrily. Lucius placed his hand on Snape's knee and slowly inched up his thigh. Snape's insides grew hot as Lucius made his constricting pants all the more prominent. A soft sigh drifted past his lips.

Lucius brought his face close to Snape's ear, whispering warm words onto his skin. "Let me love you."

Atop the sheets on Snape's bed, Lucius had him at his mercy. Lucius was enjoying the effect he was having on Snape, and he took pity on his dark lover. Had it really been a whole year since he had known pleasure at the hands of another? Lucius, too, was aroused as he watched Snape's eyes close and go wide and then close again; his back arched and his fists clenched.

"If I could take you everyday," Lucius breathed just above a whisper, "I would,"

Snape was breathing heavily, and Lucius stopped. Snape blinked several times before looking around to see why there had been an interruption. "Why did…what are you doing?…" Snape muttered.

"You need this more than I do," Lucius said, lying down beside Snape.

Snape got up on his knees between Lucius' legs. He felt like he was falling as the distance between them vanished. He felt lightheaded from the instant surge of euphoria. It was moments like this when he wondered how he made it the entire year without making love to Lucius, or anyone, for that matter.

Time passed and darkness fell on them as they lay next to each other in a tangled mess of sheets and sweat. Lucius gazed around the room and sat up. Snape did too.

"I'd better be going, Narcissa and I have an engagement later tonight," Lucius said as he groped in the darkness for his pants. "But I'll be back tomorrow."

Snape nodded but was clearly disappointed. Summer was always such a rush for the both of them, a break in a dull year of routine. Lucius noticed Snape's downcast expression, so he leaned in and kissed him. "You know that if I wasn't married, I'd never leave."

Snape watched his fair lover get dressed. After several more goodbye kisses and fighting a severe temptation to get back in bed with him, Lucius opened the bedroom door and left Snape alone in his bed. Satiety was never known to last long when he knew Lucius would be coming back for more. But instead of getting out of bed, he settled into reliving the memories he had just made and breathed in the scent of the love they had shared.

With his body aching for Lucius again as though he had never been there, he fell into a contented sleep to the nocturnal sounds that drifted through his window. After all, he had tomorrow to look forward to. He had the rest of the summer to look forward to.


End file.
